


Vid: I Like That

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMFs, Background Relationships, Fanvids, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>My body rocks the rhythm</em><br/><em>You beat my drum hard</em><br/>-I Like That, by Static Revenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: I Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun, celebrating the MCU.

**Music** : I Like That, by Static Revenger & Richard Vission Starring Luciana (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8eDyCRa0mY))

**Download link** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_ilikethat.zip) (193.mb)

 **Sources** : Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Thor, Iron Man 2, Captain America, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Marvel's Agent Carter, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer


End file.
